Solo una oportunidad
by Avisss
Summary: Estar enamorado te hace hacer cosas tontas y Sasuke esta bajo los efectos del amor, él actuara para tener a Hinata a su lado, incluso si con ello tendrá que mentir, ¿pero que tan difícil puede ser enamorar a una Hyuga?
1. Oportunidad

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva del maestro Kishimoto.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Solo una oportunidad**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Pequeñas circunstancias**

Sin importar donde se encontrara, él la buscaba con la mirada, lo que empezó como curiosidad se convirtió en un habito, todo inicio cuando vio que ella lo trataba sin escrúpulos sin miedo, dudo de que ese trato hacia él fuera real, pero la duda se desvaneció con el pasar del tiempo, de alguna formal ella lo trataba como a cualquier otro, no había segundas intenciones en ser amable con él.

Aun después de la guerra y lo que hizo por la aldea muchos de los aldeanos le lanzaban miradas de odio, algunos de temor, pero no ella, le sonreía cortésmente acompañado con una pequeña reverencia al saludarlo o al despedirse de él cuando se encontraban por casualidad. Él la miraba a escondidas, aun quería encontrar algo malo en ella para poder sacarla de su mente, pero nada, no había encontrado nada que lo retuviera de seguir observándola a distancia, ella era perfecta a sus ojos. Con el tiempo llego a percibir características propias de ella, que jugaba con sus dedos al ponerse nerviosa, el bello sonrojo que adornaba su rostro con facilidad, el rollo de canela que comía después de cada entrenamiento o misión, que entrenaba sola hasta altas horas de la noche, que solía arrugar un poco su entrecejo cuando se concentrada en algo, que usualmente reía tapándose la boca con la mano al ver una payasada de su compañero de equipo y su perro, ella era amable con todos y que aún era algo tímida y reservada.

Él se había enamorado de Hinata, solo al observarla a distancia.

Ahora como de costumbre, la seguía buscando con la mirada en la taberna donde se encontraba con Naruto y otras personas. Estaban reunidos todos los de su generación celebrando que ya toda la aldea, hasta el rincón más alejado estaba reconstruida y que ya se celebraban más de dos años de que Vivian en paz. El prácticamente fue arrastrado por Naruto hasta ese lugar, era invierno aun en Konoha, así que el frio se colaba cada vez que abrían las puertas del lugar, lo cual ya le comenzaba a fastidiar. Cuando se propuso irse, ella apareció; tenía las mejillas algo sonrojadas por el frio, abrigada con una chamarra de color lila claro ancha y larga y una falda larga, paso apresuradamente disculpándose por su retraso, acomodándose al lado de su equipo y para suerte para Sasuke casi frente a él, los últimos en llegar a la condenada reunión fueron Shikamaru y Chouji.

La reunión cada vez se volvía más bulliciosa a medida de que la comida y la bebida aumentada, Naruto reía y hablaba a altos decibeles con Kiba, Ino no paraba de coquetear a Sai, el cual parecía no entender las indirectas muy directas que le mandaba Ino, Hinata platicaba tranquilamente con Shino y ocasionalmente observaba con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo al rubio y reía de las tonterías que decía, Sasuke sabía que ella estaba enamorada de su tonto amigo, lo cual producía en él, algo de incomodidad e inquietud y algo de rabia.

Sakura decidió volver a molestar a Sasuke con una plática, que más bien parecía monologo por los monosílabos que él le respondía. Sasuke miraba a otro lado esperando que ella se cansara y lo dejara en paz, ya que el exceso de alcohol había hecho que Sakura hablaba melosamente muy cerca de su oído invadiendo su espacio. Sakura se redirigió su atención a otra persona para alivio de Sasuke, él ya se estaba cansando de esta situación. Hasta que las cosas dio un giro inesperado, Sasuke aun mantenía la mirada sobre Hinata cuando vio que su rostro se trastornó de alegría a consternación a una profunda tristeza, parecía que algo dentro de ella se hubiera quebrado, rápidamente él dirigió su mirada a lo que ella observó, y vio algo que lo sorprendió de igual manera que a todos.

Naruto estaba besando apasionadamente a Sakura y esta lo correspondía llevando sus manos tras el cuello de Naruto profundizando en beso, Sasuke no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo habían llegado a esa situación, mientras los demás lanzaban vítores, Hinata se encontraba cabizbaja evitando mirar ese espectáculo, indecisa si abandonar o no el establecimiento, quería ser fuerte y no demostrar que tal espectáculo la lastimaba.

La reunión continuaba y tener al lado a esa pareja acaramelada le producía incomodidad y nauseas. Ya todos se encontraban ebrios y comenzaban a retirarse, Naruto y Sakura se levantaron y aún muy acaramelados se fueron a terminar lo que empezaron, Hinata evitada mirar a la pareja.

–Hinata, ¿seguro que estarás bien? – pregunto preocupado Shino al saber que no podría acompañar a Hinata a su casa ya que se encontraba sosteniendo a un acabado Kiba que no podía ponerse de pie, por todo lo que tomo.

– No te preocupes por mi Shino-kun, voy estar bien, Kiba es el que necesita ayuda ahora– el solo asintió afirmando que Kiba apenas si podía ponerse de pie.

–bien, nos vemos – se despidió Shino llevando a Kiba fuera del lugar.

Sasuke fue al lavabo y al regresar vio que todos los pocos que aún estaban ya se habían marchado, excepto Hinata quien estaba abatida intentando ahogar sus penas en el alcohol, él observo de lejos como ella bebía unos vasos de sake, derramando lágrimas silenciosas. No podía acercársele en ese momento, no sabría que decir o hacer. El esperaría a que ella se fuera para irse él, pidió una bebida mientras esperaba.

Los minutos pasaban dolorosamente para ella, sabía que su amor no era correspondido pero de igual manera dolía ratificar lo que ya sabía. Aunque no solía beber, intentaba que el alcohol borrara la opresión que sentía en su pecho, bebió hasta que un brazo se posó en sus hombros

–muñeca que haces bebiendo tu solita, deja que te acompañe. – sin más se sentó a lado de ella abrazándola con familiaridad

Aun le quedaba lucidez para levantarse de golpe y apartarse de ese sujeto, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la salida, escucha al sujeto llamarla y seguirla, el tomar sake afecto su sentido de equilibrio, apenas podía caminar en línea recta, al mirar si aún la seguía tropezó con algo y cayo de bruces a la nieve, lastimándose el tobillo.

Se palpo el tobillo para verificarlo – ¿estás bien? – giro su rostro algo asustada, pero para su alivio su rostro del sujeto que le hablaba le era familiar –Sasuke -kun – susurro, viéndolo agacharse a su altura presionando levemente su tobillo haciéndole emitir un pequeño gritillo por el dolor producido por la presión que le aplicaba. – crees que puedas caminar – s-si, solo me duele un poco– incorporándose lentamente, pero el dolor la venció, su cuerpo fue sujetado por Sasuke para evitar que cayera de nuevo. – Recárgate sobre mi espalda, te llevare al hospital. – ordeno mientras brindaba su espalda para que ella se subiera. Al ver que ella no se movía se giró. – N-no puedo, no quiero que me vean en este estado. – refiriéndose al estado en que se encontraba. – entiendo, de igual forma hay que curar ese tobillo, así que sube, es una orden. – al sentirse reprendida por lo sucedido, ella se recargo en su espalda, sintiéndose de alguna manera protegida y salvada por Sasuke.

– Gracias. – le susurro apoyando su rostro en su espalda. El solo respondió con su típico –Hmp. – sintiéndose extraño al sentir a Hinata tan cerca de

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N.A. No podía sacar la idea de mi mente y me distaría de mi tarea…. Espero que sea de su agrado


	2. Incertidumbre

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva del maestro Kishimoto.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Solo una oportunidad

Capítulo 2

Sus parpados se fueron abriendo poco a poco, la luz del día se colaba por las cortinas iluminando el lugar, observo el techo blanco algo desorientada y aturdida, intento incorporándose y al hacerlo un dolor constante y agobiante acudió a su cabeza, masajeo su sien para mitigar un poco el dolor, en ese instante se dio cuenta que no traía ropa alguna en el torso, soltó un pequeño gritillo cubriéndose con rapidez, miro más desconcertada su alrededor, definitivamente ese cuarto no era el suyo.

Se sentía confundida, se dio unos golpecitos a su rostro para comprobar que no estaba soñando, el movimiento repentino pero suave en la cama le hizo girar su rostro al causante de tal acción, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, no podía procesar lo que veía. Su acompañante estaba de espaldas, pero aun así sabía quién era él.

Hinata se encontraba en shock al observar que él yacía a su lado, asustada y avergonzada se negaba a creer lo que divisaba, no podía ser real, era una pesadilla de la cual debía despertar. Debía salir de ahí, con cuidado se incorporó de la cama recogiendo rápidamente sus prendas, evitando provocar sonido alguno que despertara al Uchiha, se apresuró en colocarse sus prendas dirigiéndose a la salida, huyendo del lugar lo más rápido posible.

Su corazón latía rápidamente, que sentía que se le saldría en cualquier momento, era el pánico y el miedo que se adueñaron de su ser, aún estaba desconcertada por lo que acababa de pasar. Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitieron, procuro entrar a la mansión Hyuuga sin que nadie la notara, al ingresar solo pudo encerrarse en su cuarto.

.

.

.

No sabía cuántas horas habían pasado, solo miraba a la nada abstraída de este mundo. Se encontraba sentada al borde de su cama rememorando lo sucedido, rememorando sus pasos… ,desde la reunión con sus amigos hasta la prácticamente huida de la casa del Uchiha, aún se negaba a creer que eso hubiera sido real, todo parecía un sueño, del cual quería despertar, ella aun no lograba acordarse de absolutamente nada, por más que hacia memoria de sus actos de la noche previa, solo recodaba el nefasto beso que tuvo que presenciar de Naruto y Sakura que prácticamente le rompió el corazón y las esperanzas, por el cual ella se quedó a beber para mitigar su dolor y todo lo demás que haya pasado estaba en blanco, hasta que despertó en casa de Sasuke con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Tenía una gran laguna mental de lo que sucedió y por más que tratara no podía acordarse de nada y eso la frustraba de gran medida, solo podía concluir que había pasado la noche con el Uchiha, y eso no era nada consolador.

Las lágrimas fueron acercándose lentamente a sus ojos hasta que se convirtió en un llanto silencioso y lento, mientras más se entregaba a su dolor su llanto se convirtió en uno desgarrador y continuo.

Se recriminaba por lo que había hecho. No debió beber, ella no solía hacerlo. No debió haber ido a esa reunión. No debió salir ese día de casa. Se acurruco en su cama lamentándose de sus decisiones sin saber qué hacer, como actuar, que es lo que haría y ¿si ella quedara embarazada?, esa idea la abrumo más, ¿Qué es lo que haría?, no encontraba sosiego alguno para calmarse.

Los golpes a su puerta la hicieron salir de su lamento, limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas de su rostro e intentando calmar su respiración se dirigió a la puerta

̶ nee-san, ¿estás ahí? ¿Te encuentras bien? – Hinata aclaro su garganta para responder.

– S-si, Hanabi-chan – arreglándose las ropas, intentado lucir presentable se dirigió a abrir la puerta de la habitación

-no lo pareces- replico Hanabi al observar el semblante de su hermana - ¿Qué es lo que paso?- esperaba obtener una buena respuesta porque ella no se iría hasta saber el porqué de ese estado - y no me mientas- corto antes de dar tiempo de hablar a Hinata.

Hanabi podía ser muy intimidante y mandona en ciertos momentos, eso ya lo sabía Hinata, era parte de su carácter. No podía contarle la verdad, no toda la verdad.

̶ Na-Naruto-kun ̶ dijo de repente obteniendo una mirada suspicaz por parte de su hermana, rogando que ella le creyera continuo ̶ y Sakura…ellos están saliendo ahora ̶

Hanabi sabía que ellos tenían una relación muy cercana pero no del tipo romántico por parte de Sakura, por eso apoyaba a su Hermana y el amor que le profesaba a Naruto.

̶ creo que estas malinterpretando las cosas, no creo que ellos estén sa... ̶

̶ s-se besaron anoche, delante de todos ̶ dijo rápidamente cortando a Hanabi, la cual no sabía cómo responder ̶ y… y ellos se fueron juntos ̶ concluyo Hinata recabando en sus propias palabras, sintió otra vez el nudo en la garganta, el amor que le tenía a Naruto no podía ser, él no la veía como ella a él, toda la vida que creo en su mente con Naruto jamás seria realidad, todo lo que soñó e imagino se quedaría como lo que son sueños nada más.

Definitivamente se encontraba en el abismo sin salida, Naruto estaba más inalcanzable que nunca, había pasado por una situación compleja. Su mundo dio un giro de 180° en unas pocas horas.

̶ Por favor, déjame sola por ahora ̶ rogó Hinata cerrando la puerta a una desconcertada Hanabi, sin saber qué hacer para animar a su hermana. Pero por ahora haría caso de sus palabras y la dejaría sola.

̶ está bien, le diré a otousan que estas indispuesta, si pregunta algo ̶ dijo para retirarse y dejar sola; para tranquilidad de Hinata que no sabría cómo mirarla sin estallar de nuevo en lágrimas y responder el otro porqué de su angustia.

Aun le carcomía la duda de lo que pudo haber pasado, para dispar su mente decidió tomar una ducha. Al terminar observo su cuerpo en el espejo y descubrió que tenía unos pequeños hematomas cerca al cuello, rápidamente se dio cuenta del origen de estos, alertándola, se dispuso a revisar si tenía otras marcas provocadas por el Uchiha.

Tras una inspección de su cuerpo no noto otras marcas, no se sentía diferente, no le dolía nada, solo tenía ese sentimiento de incertidumbre; pocas veces oyó y leyó sobre que esperar tras tener relaciones sexuales por primera vez, sabia pocas cosas sobre el acto, ya que el clan era muy pudoroso y conservadores en ciertos aspectos, sobre todo lo de llegar casto al matrimonio.

Se encontraba en una situación difícil, la idea de que lo sucedido trajera consecuencias la abrumaba, que haría si estaba embarazada esa idea empezó a atormentarla, que le diría su padre, que acciones tomaría el clan. Como afrontaría todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si… se que me tarde… pero la universidad me consume, espero que sea de su agrado el cap. Hice un dibujo del cap… pero solo está en el lineart. Y me lapicero de mi tableta se arruino….. intentare subir a mi antigua cuenta de devianart… si sigue activa sino veré como se las muestro, es mi forma de disculpa por la tardanza

.

.

.

nowadays... hhh

no puede entrar a devianart .( no recuerdo la pinshe contraseña) asi q cree una pagina en facebook... que esta como desiertoooo pero algo es algo, mi lapicero sigue mal y soy pobre, asi q volveré al mouse.

la pagina esta como **Avis draws** , si desean pueden darle un vistazo... subire la imagen el domingo :)


	3. Frustración

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Naruto son propiedad exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Hola a todos, gracias por entrar a leer, espero que sea su agrado.**

Solo una oportunidad

Capítulo 3

El frio se colaba por su ropa, maldecía haber dejado su capa en su casa, su acompañante también sentía las brisas heladas, la sentía tiritar contra su espalda, acurrucándose más a él para mantener la fuente de calor que generaba. Aunque deseara quedarse en esa posición, no podría, pronto llegaría a su hogar y tendría que liberarla de sus brazos.

Cerro la puerta tras él, impidiendo que el frio se adentre en el ambiente, encendió la calefacción para elevar la temperatura de la habitación, se dispuso a dejarla lentamente en el sofá, sin decir palabra alguna se dirigió por el pequeño botiquín que poseía.

Hinata absorta observo la alfombra que adornaba el lugar, detallando cada esquina, observo a su alrededor, el lugar estaba impecable, no había nada fuera de lugar, no había muchas cosas que adornaban la habitación, sentía que faltaba algo en el ambiente pero no puedo adivinar lo que era porque Sasuke interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Muéstrame- le ordeno mientras se agachaba para curarla, ella lo miro desconcertada sin saber a qué se refería, él le señalo el tobillo, y comprendió de inmediato que él se disponía a curar su tobillo.

Observo por un momento su tobillo y se puso a buscar lo que necesitaba en el botiquín que trajo consigo, él no era de muchas palabras pues se limitaba a hacer su tarea con dedicación y en silencio.

Él aplico un poco de ungüento en la zona afectada, haciendo que Hinata se sobresaltar un poco por el contacto de la crema fría con su piel, empezó a esparcir el ungüento con delicadeza y suavidad para no generar dolor por la presión, genero calor con su flujo de chakra, lo que genero desconcierto en Hinata interrumpiendo la labor silenciosa de Sasuke

-Sasuke- kun, ¿eres ninja medico?- sin detenerse negó con la cabeza respondiendo a su pregunta. El silencio se hizo presente nuevamente, ella no volvió a insistir sobre el tema.

\- Solo aprendí lo necesario, estando solo, era necesario aprender - termino su respuesta, aplicando el vendaje. Ella comprendió tras lo dicho, que desde muy pequeño Sasuke velaba por sí mismo y eso implicaba que cuando se lastimaba entrenado o en alguna misión, no había nadie en casa para mitigar y curar sus heridas, lo hacía todo solo.

Terminando de vendar el tobillo se dispuso a guardar lo que uso.

-Sasuke-kun- él la miro en respuesta. -Gracias- sonrió en gratitud.

Él se quedó mirándola cautivado, ella estaba muy cerca, era la primera vez que estaban solos y él podía observarla de frente. Ella estaba recargada al borde del sofá sonriéndole dulcemente y el hincado a los pies de ella, observándola.

La situación parecía de ensueño para él que sin pensarlo se acercó lentamente, sin hacer movimientos bruscos, embelesado por ella. Se veía tentadoramente angelical, que él no dudo en acercar sus labios a los de ella, esperando una reacción, un rechazo tal vez, pero no lo hubo. Ella solo se quedó inmóvil tal vez analizando la situación, esto lo animo a intentarlo de nuevo, capturando sus labios una vez más, profundizando lentamente el beso, embriagando con sus labios, que sabían a sake.

Ella le respondió a su manera, lentamente y suavemente, dejándose llevar por el momento. Que ella le respondiera le dejo extasiado, sus labios eran tan suaves como los había imaginado, la situación en si lo dejo maravillado, ella no tenía comparación alguna.

El profundizo más el beso apoyándose más en el sofá dejando atrapada a Hinata, ella apenas correspondía el demandante beso, lo hacía tímidamente sintiéndose cautivada por la sensación, que se dejó llevar.

Sasuke notaba la nula experiencia de Hinata, ella no hizo nada, solo se dejó llevar por él, se separó de sus labios, porque su cuerpo demandaba a gritos oxígeno, se detuvo a observar el lindo sonrojo que adornaba su rostro, sus labios que estaban rojos por la acción previa, respiraba agitadamente por la falta de oxígeno como él.

Entre beso y beso el sofá se volvía cada vez más incómodo, su mano se coló por debajo de prenda de Hinata acariciando su suavemente su dorso, lo que provoco que ella suspira tras el tacto, sin detenerlo o proclamar propuesta alguna, Sasuke se aventuró a más.

Sasuke recogió delicadamente en sus brazos a Hinata del sofá llevándola a su habitación y depositándola con sumo cuidado en su cama, continuando con las caricias leves y besos apasionados, Sasuke lentamente quito parte de la ropa de Hinata sin dejar de ser cuidadoso.

El cuerpo de Hinata temblaba por su contacto, su dedo índice se deslizaba lentamente desde el valle de su pecho hasta su ombligo, terminando con un dulce beso en este, haciendo que un pequeño gemido escapara de los labios de Hinata. El deseaba ser cuidadoso con ella, la besaba atesorando cada momento, cada suspiro que emitía, cada débil gemido que salían de sus labios.

Los besos le quitaban el aliento tanto así como las caricias que recibió, la situación en si nublaba su mente, lo miro fijamente cuando se separó de sus labios, llevo su mano para acariciar su rostro, pero poco a poco el rostro se distorsiono, cambiando de forma.

-¿N-Naruto?- Hinata susurro el nombre de Naruto después de besarlo, Sasuke sintió una tensión en su pecho, sus pulmones no querían cumplir su función y no pudo respirar durante unos segundos. Trayéndolo a la realidad, ella no lo veía a él, sino al idiota de Naruto, aunque el poseyera su cuerpo, no poseería lo que es ella.

Frustrado se levantó de la cama dejando a una aturdida Hinata, necesitaba despejar su mente por un momento y no caer en la tentación de hacerla suya de todas formas. Sentía que se estaba aprovechando de la situación, de una ebria y dolida Hinata, lo que le hizo entrar en razón, por más ruin y cruel que él fuera, no lo podía ser con ella, regreso a su dormitorio encontrando que Hinata se había acostado a un lado de la cama, que dormía plácidamente.

Él se acostó a lado suyo y se quedó durante casi una hora tan solo mirándola dormir, era como un ángel con su tez clara y su largo cabello esparcido en su cama. Sus suaves rasgos y las largas pestañas y sus dulces labios rojos le hacían pensar que ella era simplemente perfecta.

Hinata se removió entre sueños incomoda, logrando asustar en alguna medida a Sasuke que solo la observaba sin decir nada, pensó que tendría alguna pesadilla, por eso, el porqué de su incomodidad hasta que ella llevo sus manos a su espalda desabrochándose el sujetador y prácticamente lanzándolo lejos de ella, dejándola semidesnuda y volviendo a dormir sin miramiento alguno.

Sasuke observo atónito tal acción, sentía que estaba siendo probado y castigado por todos los crímenes que alguna vez cometió en su vida, a lado suyo se encontraba la tentación en persona, y por más que la deseara, su orgullo se lo impedía, ella debía ser suya en todo sentido de la palabra. No tomaría a una herida, rechazada y borracha Hinata.

Con determinación se alejó de ella, dejando de mirarla se dio la vuelta emitiendo un suspiro de frustración. Debería idear algo para poder cumplir sus deseos. Con esa idea en mente, logro conciliar el sueño.

.

.

.

La sintió levantarse de la cama, y al poco rato salir de la habitación; seguro se llevó un susto por la situación, el simulo estar dormido, no sabría que decirle, ya que tanto como ella y él actuaron sin pensar, se dejaron llevar por el alcohol en la sangre, y claro por el momento.

Giro su cuerpo para encontrar el lugar vacío que dejo Hinata, que aún se encontraba caliente al tacto, aun se sentía adormilado, así que decidió quedarse un poco más en cama, acercándose al lugar que yacía hace algún momento Hinata, volviendo a quedarse dormido aspirando el leve olor a flores que desprendía la almohada.

Di un pequeño retroceso en la historia para disipar dudas del porqué, tal vez les cause un poco de duda la acción de Hinata sobre desvestirse en medio sueño XD, pero como saben el dormir con sujetador no es nada cómodo además de que no es bueno para circulación, y cuando uno ya está acostumbra a dormir sin el, actúa entre sueños como lo hizo Hinata, y más aun estando algo ebria.

Espero que me comenten que tal les pareció, sé que demore, pero la universidad consume mi alma!, digo tiempo XD

Como les mencione previamente en el capítulo anterior dibuje algo sobre la escena, lo publique en Facebook! Hhhhh me complique solita al crear la página XD pero weno ahí dejare dibujillos inspiradores.

La encuentran como _**avis draws.**_

 _ **Gracias a tod s que me dejaron algún review, me alegran y alientan a continuar, abrazos digitales 0(*_*)0.**_


	4. Encuentro

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Naruto son propiedad exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto, los uso, nombro sin fines de lucro.**

 **Hola a todos, gracias por entrar a leer, espero que sea su agrado este capítulo~~**

* * *

Solo una oportunidad

Capítulo 4

" _No es de confiar", "Es un criminal después de todo", "Nos traicionara cuando le sea posible", "Esta maldito", "No sé porque Naruto-san confía en él", "Es de temer",_ esos eran algunos de los comentarios que susurraban a sus espaldas para no ser oídos por el portador del sharingan cuando el pasaba cerca, los escuchaba a diario y no se inmutada, hacia como si nos los oyera, de cierta manera se había acostumbrado que le temieran y que demostraran su temor en desprecio hacia su persona.

Apresuro su paso para llegar lo más antes posible a la torre del Hokage, y volver después a su silenciosa casa donde no escucharía comentarios tontos de asustadizos aldeanos, emitió un suspiro corto al ver que había llegado a la oficina del Hokage, por mera educación golpe la puerta, para poder ingresar.

\- Sasuke- kun, que bueno es verte de vez en cuando- comento divertido, sonriendo tras su máscara – si no te mando llamar, jamás visitarías a tu antiguo sensei- añadió mientras rebuscaba un documento en su alborotado escritorio. Sasuke no respondió a los comentarios de su antiguo maestro.

– Bueno, te mande llamar por el hecho de que me llegaron, por así decirlo "quejas" – enfatizo –, de muchos aldeanos –

Sasuke solo chasqueo la lengua en respuesta – creí que era algo importante – se dispuso a abandonar la oficina.

-lo es- sentencio el Hokage – si quieres permanecer en la aldea, no basta que Naruto, Sakura y yo confiemos en ti, necesitas que se acallen esos rumores para poder permanecer en la aldea-

\- quien dijo que quería permanecer en la aldea- replico aun de espaldas

\- bueno, si fuera así, no estarías en esta oficina, en este preciso instante – dijo con un toque de burla, Sasuke no movió musculo alguno, ni replico.

-Pensé en la solución más viable, y creo que lo mejor sería que te establezcas- expreso serio, Sasuke giro sobre si, para afrontar lo dicho por el actual Hokage.

-Sin rodeos- objeto sereno. Kakashi suspiro con sentimientos encontrados.

-Cásate, forma una familia, demuestra que quieres hacer una vida acá, que este es tu hogar- se inclinó sobre su escritorio, su tono serio y su semblante expresaban que lo dicho no era una mera broma. Sasuke no se atrevió a replicar, no sabría qué decir.

-Bien, si no hay objeciones; sé que aun tienes algunas fans por ahí, aunque lo más provechoso…-

\- Esa idea es tan absurda, solo para hacer felices a unos cuantos aldeanos que no tienen algo mejor que hacer que hablar a espaldas de otros- replico algo molesto-

\- Aunque lo más provechoso seria que unieras lazos con algún clan- continúo Kakashi mirando la reacción de Sasuke. – Si mal no recuerdo, una de tus metas era restablecer tu clan, tómalo como una sugerencia, la decisión es tuya-

\- lo pensare- expreso serio, abandonando la sala.

.

.

.

Su misión en solitario había resultado favorablemente, no fue complicada solo escolto a un funcionario del feudal al país del rayo, solo tuvo un percance con bandidos, pero con la ayuda de su byakugan, fácilmente los derroto, dejándolos con varios puntos de chacra bloqueados. Dejando a salvo al funcionario en el país del rayo.

En ese momento se diría a entregar el informe a la torre del Hokage, con sus sentidos alertas, evitando a cierto pelinegro. Como lo venía haciendo desde que despertó a su lado, solicito una misión para poder huir prácticamente de la aldea, aun no podía aceptar lo que le paso, necesitaba más tiempo para asimilar lo sucedido.

Si le era posible solicitaría otra inmediatamente, o las que fueran para alejarse de Konoha, ese temor que sentía al caminar por las calles era agobiante, que lo mejor era no estar allí por un tiempo.

-¡Hinata-chan!-

Oyó que la llamaban, ella reconocería esa voz donde sea, en un pasado se hubiera sentido feliz de que el la llamara pero no así en ese momento en el que quería pasar inadvertida, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia en su trayecto hasta la torre, pero con el escándalo que hacia al llamarla, media aldea se enteraría que ella está ahí, por inercia hizo como si no lo oyera, ignorándolo, por más escandalosos que fueran sus llamados, avanzo a paso veloz hacia su objetivo.

Naruto la diviso desde lejos llamándola, pero al parecer ella no lo oía, así que corrió para poder darle alcance, extrañado de que no se detuviera hasta que el estuvo frente a ella – Hey, Hinata – rasco su cabeza de manera distraída con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro – ¿cómo has estado?, no te vi estos días por la aldea.

-Estaba en una misión- respondió rápidamente – ahora mismo me dirigía a dejar el reporte- levantando este, para enseñárselo a Naruto. – ah, ya veo, justamente me dirigía allá, venga que te acompaño- propuso situándose a su lado para caminar

-Escuche que Kakashi-sensei mando llamar al Teme, así que aún debe estar en su oficina. Sasuke es muy arisco, así que tengo que aprovechar que esta fuera de su casa para…-

En cuanto Naruto menciono el nombre de Sasuke, Hinata dejo de prestarle atención, detuvo su andar, por lo que oyó, posiblemente Sasuke se encontraba en la torre, y ella se dirigía a ella, tras reparar lo dicho por Naruto, instintivamente huyo, resguardándose tras un gran árbol. Calmando su respiración, intentando tranquilizarse.

Naruto continuo con su monologo, dando por hecho que le escuchaban, ya en las puertas de la torre volteo a su inexistente compañía, sorprendiéndolo al encontrarse completamente solo, buscándola de forma cómica entre los alrededores.

-¿Qué es lo que perdiste usuratonkachi?- pregunto un contrariado Sasuke al ver las tonterías que hacia Naruto frente él, logrando capturar la atención de Naruto que aun parecía confundió

\- eh?, a…a Hinata-chan- respondió inocentemente rascándose distraídamente la nuca, deteniendo su búsqueda.

La mención de su nombre trajo consigo recuerdos, los cuales aún estaban muy presentes en su mente, los días pasados después del hecho, ella lo estaba evitando, la comprendía de cierta manera pero le fastidiaba su accionar, porque al igual que ella, él estaba confundido y deseaba acercarse más a ella, una vez que el probo sus labios, no podía dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

-hmmp- se alejó sin decir nada más, dejando a un confuso Naruto.

-Teme, espérame- corrió tras el pelinegro para alcanzarle.

.

Hinata se encontraba oculta tras un gran árbol que estaba cerca a las edificaciones contiguas, pudo observar cómo se alejaban, hasta quedar fuera de su vista, dejando escapar el aire contenido en sus pulmones en un suspiro. Aliviada de que ella estuviera fuera de su alcance visual, se dirigió rápidamente a entregar su reporte sin más demora.

.

.

-Adelante- anuncio el Hokage tras el golpear de la puerta, se encontraba muy ocupado, era poco decir que estaba atosigado entre documentos, informes y misiones que tenía que leer, revisar y/o aprobar, prácticamente los papeles apilados llegaban a una altura considerable, que en sí, se encontraba cubierto entre estos además de que ocupaban la mayor parte del escritorio.

-Hokage – sama, perdón por interrumpir, solo vine a dejar mi informe de misión; pasando lo dicho al Hokage.

\- Gracias, Hinata-chan, veo que te fue bien- sonrió tras la máscara.

La asistente del Hokage entro algo atareada también, interrumpiendo – Hokage-sama su presencia es imprescindible, en este momento en el ala oeste– manifiesto antes de abandonar la oficina

-Parece que está ocupado, me retiro, con su permiso… -

-Espera, ya que vas de salida, te importaría entregar esto – se levantó entregando algunos documentos a Hinata, quien los recibió por reflejo - se me olvido entregar eso a Sasuke-kun, seguro está cerca, no hace mucho que salió-

\- ¡HOKAGE-SAMA!- grito tras la puerta angustiada su asistente

\- Bueno, me llaman, adiós Hinata-chan- dijo saliendo apresurado de su oficina, dejando a una contrariada Hinata sola, con la mente en blanco salió de la oficina, aun sujetando los documentos en su mano.

Actuó por reflejo, no tuvo tiempo de replicar y ahora tendría que hacer cara a lo que estaba evitando, porque tenía que entregar esos documentos precisamente a él, como haría para salir de esta situación, sin ser consiente dirigió sus pasos hacia el parque y la banca más cercanos, sentía que sus pies no aguantarían su peso por mucho tiempo.

\- Hinata-chan por fin te encuentro- interrumpió Naruto en sus pensamientos, acercándose a la banca donde se encontraba ella. Cuando levanto la vista, vio a Naruto seguido por Sasuke. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, nublando su vista dejándola inconsciente.

* * *

Ya tenía este cap. en mi cuaderno…. pero no entendia mi letra jajaja, asi que este me salio un poquito mas largo, solo un poquito: v

No me podía concentrar en mi tarea… la cual debería estar haciendo se me ocurrió terminar de un vez este cap., y ajustar ideas para uno q vino a mi mente antes de dormir!, porque las ideas serán así de inoportunas hahaha.

Bueno espero que sea de su agrado y espero que me hagan saber lo que opinan.

Agradezco a

Nata - Tsuki-sin – miey-chan – Wolf-enzeru – Mila Mali – – y a todos los q pasaron…. Hhhh 3


	5. Afrontar

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Naruto son propiedad exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto, los uso sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Solo una oportunidad

Capítulo 5

La brisa fría la hizo tiritar un poco, logrando que recuperara la conciencia, abrió lentamente los ojos desorientada, ya que vio que se encontraba en el exterior y no precisamente en su cuarto, intento levantarse de la banca donde se encontraba, ocasionando que lo que la cubría del frio en ese momento resbalara un poco, por reflejo la sujeto y noto a quien pertenecía aquello, busco con la mirando encontrándolo cerca de la banca donde se encontraba.

– ¡Te digo que la llevemos a un hospital! – grito un impaciente Naruto rascándose la cabeza de frustración, ya que su amigo no secundaba sus opiniones.

– Dobe, solo se desmayó ya recuperara la conciencia –

– Pero se desmayó de la nada, llevémosla al hospital – insistía un impaciente Naruto.

– No es necesario – y antes de que replicara Naruto, le dio la espalda, era absurdo discutir con él, dirigió su vista a donde se encontraba Hinata, reparando que ella ya había recuperado la conciencia, se notaba desorientada pero está bien a su parecer, cuando abrió la boca para decir algo fue apartado por Naruto quien se acercó rápidamente a Hinata al darse cuenta que ya estaba consiente.

– ¿Estas bien? – pregunto, agachándose de cuclillas frente a Hinata para verla mejor.

– S-si – logro articular, al ver aquellos ojos azules cerca de ella sintió que su temperatura aumentara y que su sonrojo la invadía de nuevo sus mejillas.

– Parece que tienes fiebre, estas roja – dijo llevando su palma a la frente de Hinata, logrando que ese sonrojo se extendiera por podo su rostro.

Era la primera vez que reparaba en Naruto después de lo sucedido aquella vez, se dio de cuenta que el no ocupo sus pensamientos después de la reunión, todo este tiempo estuvo más preocupada por el incidente entre Sasuke y ella, no tuvo tiempo para reparar en su desdicha, de que por más que amara esos hermosos ojos azules, no la mirarían más que con amistad y en este caso con preocupación.

La realidad se hacía presente, y esta trajo consigo dolor, las mariposas que sintió cuando él la toco, cuando se preocupó por ella, se volvieron un vacío que la oprimía, sentía un nudo en la garganta, la cercanía que en el pasado la hubiera alegrado, ahora la mortificaba. Aparto su rostro del Naruto alejando su contacto, moviendo su cabeza en señal de negación al reparo que hizo Naruto y a sus sentires, dirigió su mirada a Sasuke el cual veía la escena en silencio, y recordó por qué se encontraba allí.

Mentiría si dijera que no le provoco malestar que el dobe de Naruto se acerca a Hinata y más si este osaba tocarla, provocando sonrojos en ella; definitivamente le fastidiaba en gran medida. ¿Pero que podía hacer él?, simplemente nada, solo le quedaba esperar y fulminar con la mirada a Naruto, al desviar un poco su mirar vio que ella volteo su vista a él, reparando por fin en él.

– M-me encuentro bien, no es nada – contradijo a Naruto, logrando que este se alejara de ella dejándola aliviada.

Necesita terminar la entrega que le encomendó el Hokage, para huir rápidamente del lugar. Con cuidado entrego a Naruto su chaqueta, y se puso de pie acercándose a su objetivo.

– S-sa… mmm U-uch…. – no sabía cómo llamarle, no sabía cómo actuar, que decir, se sentía nerviosa y asustada, pero debía cumplir para poder desaparecer.

– H-Ho- Hokage – sama me pido q-que le entregara esto – logro pronunciar, mientras le alcanzaba el documento, intentando que sus manos no temblaran al entregarle este.

El solo asintió recibiendo el documento, sin apartar su mirar de una nerviosa Hinata.

– Y- yo…yo me retiro – dijo apartándose unos pasos, hasta que Naruto la detuvo

– Espera, vamos a ir a comer al Ichiraku – dijo señalando a Sasuke y así mismo – acompáñanos.

– N-no creo… –

– Vamos Hinata-chan, será divertido – interrumpió, empujando ya a Hinata para que avanzara, por más que replicara él no la escuchaba, fue llevada no muy lejos de allí, hasta el Ichiraku, seguido de un malhumorado Uchiha, que solo lo acompaño porque cierta peliazul era obligada a ir.

Una vez en el lugar no le quedó más que ordenar, ya que Naruto no notaba que ella se sentía incomoda con toda la situación, terminaría y se iría de allí. Naruto hablaba y hablaba para alivio de ambos acompañantes, no sabrían que hacer si se encontraban solos. Hinata miraba nada más que su plato y asentía a Naruto evitando ver al Uchiha. Y este observaba con detalle el accionar de ella, ignorando la presencia de Naruto.

Hinata se sentía nerviosa y en algún momento mientras comía le dio nauseas el haber comido deprisa, apartándola de momento, llevando automáticamente la mano a su boca.

– ¿No te gusto la comida? – pregunto Naruto tras ver su acción

– N- no es eso, solo que me dio nauseas – tomo un poco de agua para apartar esa sensación de malestar.

– Sabes Hinata- chan, según oí los desmayos no son normales, deberías ir a un doctor, tienes náuseas y te desmayaste de la nada, ¿no estarás embarazada? – soltó sin reparo, para Naruto fue como sumar dos más dos, unir todos los cabos y hablo sin filtro alguno. Logrando que Hinata se atorara con el agua que tomaba tras escuchar la resolución de Naruto.

Sasuke se asombró tras la pregunta descabellada que acaba de hacer el rubio. Naruto no era sutil, no razonaba algunas veces pero lo que acaba de decir era completamente insensato.

Definitivamente Naruto no poseía tacto alguno, aunque él fue un ser despiadado e hiriente en algún momento, era porque él quería serlo, pero la torpeza e indiscreción en Naruto eran innatos desde su nacimiento, lo evidenció al ver como auxiliaba a una Hinata roja, con golpes en la espalda que seguro le dejaría alguna marca, tuvo que intervenir porque Naruto no era consciente que no ayudaba en ninguna manera.

Tras el pequeño incidente Naruto siguió comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado, Sasuke aun observa en silencio, Hinata procuro comer con más calma.

.

.

.

– Sabía que te encontraría aquí – entro una apresurada pelirosa, aliviada de ver a Naruto, que se encontraba en ese momento engullendo su segundo plato, él la miro confundido con la boca llena.

– Qhue phfasha sfakhurah- chan – dijo mientras tragaba lo que llevaba en su boca

– No hables con la boca llena – lo reprendió tras acercarse a este.

– Hokage- sama te busca – ya dentro del Ichiraku vio a los acompañantes del rubio. Saludándoles rápidamente.

– Pero estoy comiendo – replico Naruto disconforme.

– No pregunte, así que apura, no hagas esperar a Hokage-sama – reprendió a Naruto

– Pero Sakura-chan – se volvió a quejar Naruto lloriqueando, aún tenía hambre y no quería abandonar el lugar.

– Pero nada, anda ya, vamos – tomo del brazo a Naruto obligándolo a levantarse para salir.

– Está bien, está bien, ya voy, solo déjame pagar la cuenta – dijo mientras se apresuró a terminar en un santiamén el resto de su ramen, y pagando su consumo despidiéndose del dueño del Ichiraku.

– Teme, cuida de Hinata-chan y del bebé – pronuncio al salir del Ichiraku dejando atrás a una confundida Sakura, quien miro con duda a Sasuke para saber a qué se refería Naruto; Sasuke solo hizo un ademan con su mano, contradiciendo las palabras de Naruto. Sin decir más ella salió tras el rubio.

Hinata aún estaba en shock por lo dicho por Naruto, fue una fortuna que esta vez no se encontraba tomando algo, pero no así, que este se marchara dejándola sola con Sasuke, se sentía observada e intimidada, se sobresaltó cuando este se acero a ella, esperaba que se fuera y la dejara sola; solo pudo mirar su plato como si fuera la cosa más transcendental del mundo esperando que Sasuke pasara de ella y se retirara.

– ¿Estabas en una misión? – pregunto, al situarse a lado suyo, logrando que se sobresaltara un poco.

– S-si – expresó aun sin mirarle, estaba perturbada por su cercanía y se puso a jugar con los palillos intentando distraer su mente.

– ¿Volviste el día de hoy? – volvió a preguntarle sin apartar su vista de ella.

– S-si – volvió a responderle en monosílabos, sentía que pronto desfallecería.

– ¿Terminaste de comer? –

– S-si – dejo de jugar con los palillos dándose cuenta que ya había terminado su plato, y solo estaba jugando con los cubiertos por los nervios; ese era su escape, ya podría retirarse.

– ¿Estabas evitándome?

– S-si – respondió sin ser consciente, al recabar lo dicho se espantó, porque era precisamente lo que estuvo haciendo estas semanas y lo confeso en su cara, se apresuró a contradecirse – N-no yo no, n-no quise decir eso, yo… –

Sasuke se levantó de pronto causando que Hinata se asustara más y no terminara de negar lo que dijo, definitivamente él estaba molesto pensó Hinata.

– Bien, vamos – dijo Sasuke señalando que lo acompañara.

Hinata se quedó muda, no sabía si había oído bien. El seguía mirándola expectante, con temor se levantó y salió de Ichiraku percatando que estaba nevando, se detuvo y aprecio el espectáculo, por un momento se olvidó de Sasuke y aprecio la caída de los copos, levanto su mano para sentirlos derretirse en su palma.

– Colócate esto – expreso Sasuke al lanzarle un objeto, el cual ella atrapo por reflejo, al extenderlo reconoció la capa de este.

– G-gracias, pero no es necesario – expreso, tratando de devolver el objeto.

– No pregunte, es una orden – dijo sin prestarle más atención y se puso en marcha.

Toda esta situación se le hacía familiar, a él definitivamente le gustaba dar órdenes, sin poder objetar más, se colocó su capa, y lo siguió.

.

Su ropa de misión era muy ajustada para su gusto, además de reveladora, cuando la vio así, se sorprendió, ya que usualmente ella no usaba ese tipo de prendas, pero no negaría que se veía hermosa, pero eso no era excusa para permitir que anduviera así por las calles y más con el frio que hacía, por eso la obligo a cubrirse además de que evitaba que la vieran más de lo necesario.

Caminaron en silencio por unos minutos, cada uno con diferentes pensamientos en la mente, sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a la residencia Hyūga.

– G-gracias por acompañarme – expreso Hinata, acercándose a la puerta principal, dispuesta a devolverle su capa, pero fue detenida por Sasuke que se encontraba frente a ella.

El silencio volvió a ser protagonista, Sasuke aún tenía su mano en el hombro de Hinata tras el intento de detenerla de su acción, levantando un poco su mano quito delicadamente la poca nieve acumulada en la coronilla de su cabeza, sobresaltando un poco a Hinata

– Luego la devuelves – dijo refiriéndose a la capa

Aún estaba entretenido en su acción, la tenía tan cerca de el en ese momento que se dejó embelesar, no tenerla cerca era una cosa, pero no poder verla lo estuvo atormentando, su mano recorrió de su cabeza a su rostro deteniéndose en su mejilla, el pulgar roso levemente sus labios rosas, enfocando toda su atención en ellos, como podría vivir sin ellos después de haberlos probado. Elevando un poco la vista encontrándose con sus ojos, tan diferentes a los de él, lo miraban con turbe, por más que quisiera besarla en ese preciso instante sería un retroceso y lo más seguro era que le rechazaría, ella aún estaba analizando la situación y aun se encontraba asustaba por su presencia, solo se limitó a acariciar su mejilla.

– No trates de evitarme – tras lo dicho se alejó perdiéndose entre las calles.

Hinata estaba confundida y asustada tras el accionar de pelinegro, cuando lo tubo cerca de ella sintió que en cualquier momento las piernas le fallarían, y cuando la toco, no pudo evitar que a su mente vinieran los recuerdos de sus besos, lo cual la azoraba y asustaba, su mirada de seguro expresó lo que sentía y él la soltó.

Una vez dentro no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que le dijo, no sabía si era una petición, una orden o una amenaza, pero lamentablemente no podía volver a evitarlo, ya que tenía que devolver una pertenencia suya y eso significaba otro encuentro.

* * *

Waaaa capítulo 5? Wow avanzo lento hahahaa, ya lo tenía en mi cabeza… pero se me pasan algunas partes así que no está como hubiera querido, ya que no me recuerdo lo que quería XD, pero vamos que no me puedo tardar mas, así que como no fui hoy a clases por que estaba mal, así q me dije no hay mal que por bien no venga?, y termine el cap., espero que sea de su agrado, y lo siento por tardar mucho.

Gracias a: ( sus reviews me alegran mi día y me animan a continuar)

*miey-chan perdón por la demora

* Lady Indomitus TT-TT gracias, espero mejorar en mi escritura

* Mila mali espero que te haya gustado

* Guest espero q sea de tu agrado este cap.

* si pobre…. Pero pasa, que tienes ese día que todo está en tu contra XD

* Wolf-enzeru gracias, espero que sea de tu agrado, besos y abrazos también

Y a todos que vieron? Hhhh sé que existen.

Perdón por la demora.


	6. Equivocación

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Naruto son propiedad exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto, los uso sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Solo una oportunidad**

Capítulo 6

A pesar de ser que prometía ser un día frío, era una agradable mañana, había quedado reunirse con su equipo, para entrenar y pasar el rato , llevaba entre sus brazos pulcramente doblada la capa del pelinegro en una bolsa, si lo veía podría entregarle dicha capa, aun se sentía confundida por el actuar del pelinegro.

-Hey, Hinata por acá- exclamo Kiba, mientras movía sus manos por encima de su cabeza para que Hinata lo pudiera ver. Hinata apresuro su paso para quedar frente a él.

-Trajiste algo de comer – pregunto al ver la bolsa que sostenía Hinata, llevo sus manos a la bolsa dispuesto a registrar su contenido, pero fue apartada rápidamente por Hinata quien se veía algo exaltada.

-No es comida- respondió rápidamente, ocultando la bolsa tras ella, logrando atraer la curiosidad de Kiba

-¿Y–y Shino-kun?- pregunto cambiando de tema para poder distraer a su amigo.

-eh?, mmm él dijo que tardaría, tenía que atender algunos asuntos- olvidando de momento el bolso que Hinata cargaba consigo.

-¿Donde esta Akamaru?- pregunto al percatarse que el compañero perruno no se encontraba alrededor.

\- en la última misión, volvió con indeseables compañeros, así que mi hermana lo puso en cuarentena hasta que la plaga de pulgas sea eliminada- expreso sonriendo, mientras se rascaba la cabeza – me iba a poner a mí también en cuarentena, pero yo no volví con pulgas- dijo sonriendo aliviado.

-espero que se recupere pronto- expreso angustiada por el compañero de su amigo.

Shino llego en aquel momento. Hablaron un poco de cómo les había ido en sus respectivas misiones y se dispusieron a entrenar, a pesar de que Kiba no tenía a Akamaru para combinar ataques, entrenaron como lo solían hacer, tras un arduo entrenamiento, su apetito se hizo presente.

-vamos a comer, ya tengo hambre- protesto Kiba, Hinata y Shino accedieron a la petición de su escandaloso amigo.

\- se abrió un nuevo lugar, ¡vamos allí!, me dijeron que hay platos exóticos- exclamo entusiasmado Kiba por la idea de visitar ese lugar.

\- Esta bien Kiba-kun- accedió Hinata, quien miro a Shino para saber su opinó, Shino solo asintió a la idea de Kiba, ya que si él ya lo había decidido sería difícil hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Exótico era la palabra para describir aquel lugar, llamaba la atención por donde se viera, el menú era igual de extravagante, pidió algo que se llamaba, _legumbres oscuras saltarinas_ , le sirvieron un plato bastante pintoresco, tenía un sabor peculiar pero no desagradable; mientras comían, disfrutaban el momento juntos como equipo. Tras despedirse se encamino a su hogar, no logro ver a Sasuke cerca, y no tenía valor de buscarle así que aun llevaba consigo su capa.

.

.

.

Un malestar se hizo presente tras levantarse, que la llevo a correr al sanitario a vomitar lo ingerido el día de ayer, aun mareada se aseo para poder bajar a desayunar, se sentía débil y cansada.

-Hanabi-chan, buenos días- saludo al ingresar a la cocina, hanabi se percató del mal semblante de su hermana, era raro que se enfermara

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupada tras servirle un vaso de agua.

\- sí, solo me encuentro con un poco de nauseas – recibió el vaso, tomándolo poco a poco.

\- seguro fue algo que comiste – expreso hanabi sin quitarle la vista de encima, realmente se veía mal - deberías ir al doctor- sugirió hanabi

-no creo que sea necesario, creo que tienes razón y fue algo que comí- sonrió agradecida por la preocupación manifestada de su hermana, Hanabi no insistió más con el tema.

-El invierno casi llegaba a su fin, se acerca el cumpleaños de Tenten- dijo Hanabi mientras se servía un poco más de jugo - debemos comprarle algo- continuó mientras tomaba un sorbo- Iré a una misión es posible que no llegue a tiempo para sus cumpleaños, encárgate de comprar algo bonito de parte mía también, sabes que no soy buena escogiendo regalos-

\- Está bien, iré hoy mismo a buscar algo para Tenten- respondió sonriéndole cálidamente

.

.

.

Ya por la tarde se encamino a buscar un regalo para su amiga Tenten, visitaba tienda tras tienda, buscando el regalo adecuado, cuando por fin logro encontrar el adecuado se dispuso a pagarlo y tras haber recibido el recibo y su compra se encamino a su hogar, por pasatiempo se puso a leer dicho recibo. Se congelo, deteniéndose en plena calle logrando que algunas personas chocaran con ella. Con dificultad avanzo hasta el banco más cercano, desplomándose aun en shock.

Como no pudo darse cuenta, de las fechas tenía un retraso de 1 semana aproximadamente, lo primero que venía a su mente fue que ella estuviera embarazada, se asustó en gran medida aun desconcertada continuo con su marcha sin rumbo fijo, su mente hacia un recuento de los últimos sucesos, quería encontrar otra respuesta a los síntomas que tuvo, sintió nauseas los últimos días pero ella no justificaba por lo que comió, solo se desmayó una vez y fue por encontrase con Sasuke.

No podía estar embarazada, era un mala broma del destino, se encontraba en la zona de entrenamiento, se dejó caer cerca a las raíces de un árbol, ella no podía estar embarazada, ella ni recordaba haber pasado la noche con el Uchiha, pero ella jamás había tenido un retraso, y el miedo la invadía, solo pudo soltar unas lágrimas de desesperación, no quería aceptar la idea de estar embarazada, debía ser otra cosa, quería convencerse de eso.

Sasuke la logro reconocer desde la lejanía, se encontraba paralizada en medio de la zona comercial, le pareció extraño así que decidió acercarse pero ella continuo con su caminar algo apresurado ahora, la siguió sin que se diera cuenta, no quería aterrorizarla y pensara que él era un acosador aunque de alguna manera lo era.

La vio ingresar a la zona de entrenamiento y ver como sus piernas no aguantaban más su peso desplomándose entre los árboles, asustado se dirigió a ella, pensado que algo malo le había pasado, aproximándose a ella lo más rápido que pudo

-Hinata, te encuentras bien- con temor coloco su mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención.

Volteo asustada ante su tacto, revelando su rostro cubierto en lágrimas, que aumentaron tras verlo. Se sentía afectado de ver en tal estado a la Hyūga, la veía vulnerable, tenía unas ganas de poder abrazarla y romper la cara del que la puso en aquel estado, se acuclillo para poder estar a la misma altura, logrando que ella apartara de él, emitiendo sollozos más fuertes.

Sin saber cómo actuar, no sabía cómo podría consolar a la muchacha, solo atino a jalarla de la muñeca para rodearla entre sus brazos, aunque ella lo rechazo en un principio e intento liberarse, desistió al poco rato; se sujetó de su chaleco, tranquilizándose después de unos momentos, aun hipaba cuando el hablo.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? – dijo apartando a Hinata un poco para poder verla, ella aparto l mirada negándose a responder.

-vamos- volvió a insistir

Hinata volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, logrando que sus ojos se llenaran de nuevo de lágrimas, se vulnerable no pudo evitar decirle, él también estaba implicado.

-T-tengo… tengo un retraso… no…no es normal- dijo entre sollozo apenas audible. Sasuke logro oírla, perplejo la miro intentando entender las palabras de Hinata, no comprendía lo que decía.

-No comprendo lo que dices- admitió limpiando con su pulgar las lágrimas que aun caían de los ojos de Hinata.

-e-esa n-noche… t-tú y yo-yo… creo que estoy e-embarazada – sollozaba, su respiración se volvió temblorosa y fijo su vista hacia Sasuke – ¿qué hare? – dijo turbada sintiendo su mundo caer

Sasuke estabas más contrariado, entre ellos no pasó nada según recordaba, ¿por qué Hinata pensaba eso?, no comprendía nada, debía corregirla de su error.

\- Traeré deshonor al clan, seré desterrada, mi padre… mi padre va a matarme- expreso horrorizada Hinata.

-Estas en un error- intento contradecirla y calmarla

-No, no es un error, ¿qué es lo que hare?- continuo sollozando más; Sasuke no sabía cómo actuar, como decirle que no pasó nada entre ellos.

-Seré marginada del clan-

-Tranquilízate, no te pasara nada- dijo mientras volvía a tomarla entre sus brazos - yo me encargare de todo- susurro.

\- solo permanece a mi lado -

* * *

Ya lo tenía terminado hace una semana pero me faltaba editarlo, y estos días estoy que me ahogo en un vaso de agua, estoy por defender mi proyecto de grado pero tengo problemas, ya que mi creatividad de diseño se esfumo de mi estoy re perdida, estoy estresada etc. Pero bueno espero tener un golpe pero uno grande de creatividad para terminar mi proyecto.

Este cap. me salió medio raro…espero que cumpla con sus expectativas, gracias a los que leyeron y sobre todos a los q dejan su review T_T

\- shiro5580, me alegro que te guste el fic ;)

\- Fran. Sánchez, es que Naru es despistado y muy inocente… XD, ese momento se acerca.

\- wolf-enzeru, lo siento por tardar mucho, si tan solo fuera libre… ahhaa la u me succiona toda la vitalidad XD

\- Guest, me da gusto que te agrade el fic

\- leidyjifa, hhh esos dos , espero que te guste este cap.

Espero que sea de su agrado nos leemos en el siguiente cap


End file.
